Long and Lost, but not forgotten
by megsy r
Summary: Russo kids meeting a stranger, who Jerry and Theresa think they might know from their past. Who is this girl? Why did she come to the sub shop that fateful day?


WOWP: Long and lost, but not Forgotten

Right this story is basically about the Russo kids meeting a stranger, who Jerry and Theresa think they might know from their past. Who is this girl. Why did she come to the sub shop that fateful day? Read and you will find answers. Oh and please review this is my first story I've ever posted anywhere and I need to know if it's good. If it's not I'm still gonna keep writing, but please do tell me.

Disclaimer: I do not own WOWP or its characters. I believe Todd J. Greenwald owns that right. However, I do own Hayden. You will see who she is in due time.

Chapter 1

The Scene sets to New York nearly 17 years ago at 12 in the afternoon. The city doesn't quite look the same. There was no way near as many cars, and the cars that were there were vintage, a lot of them Morris 8's. There weren't as many buildings, but still a great amount. Through the streets a man and women were pushing a small pushchair up to their loft. The woman was pregnant. A deffo nine months if I ever saw one. The loft they went up to was the all too familiar Russo loft. These people were Jerry and Theresa Russo when they were 21/22. And the baby in the pushchair was a two year old Justin.

IN THE LOFT

Theresa placed Justin in his playpen and then went to settle onto the sofa. But before she could she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

Theresa: Jerry, my water just broke.

Jerry: What?

Her husband rushed to her side.

Jerry: I'll call the hospital; we can drop Justin off in the day-care centre there.

Theresa just nodded, too in pain to really say anything.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Theresa had just given birth to two; yes that's right two, beautiful baby girls. They both had dark sort of brown-black hair. They were both rather petite. They looked identical, except for their eyes. One of them had chocolate brown eyes (Alex) and the other had brown eyes that were more of a hazel but background green and strikes of brown going around in a circle. Jerry and Theresa looked at them in awe. They were both speechless, but Jerry was the first to speak.

Jerry: Our two beautiful baby girls…

Theresa finished his sentence for him.

Theresa: Alex…

She lifted her arm with Alex; the chocolate brown eyed one, in slightly.

Theresa: … And Hayden.

She did the same with Hayden.

**I will write the next chapter soon, it will be in the present day this time and I hope you liked it so far. I'm sorry about the old stuff, I don't really know what new York was like 17 years ago, I wasn't alive then and I've never been in America, so please forgive me if anything I have said about that is wrong. Thnx for reading please r & r. see ya next time. :)**

**Chapter 2**

**Hey srry bout the wait. Havnt been able to get on for a long time . Anyway, in this chapter, a letter has been sent to the Russo household that was meant for someone else and Jerry and Theresa are acting really weird about it. Wats up wit them? R & R and you'll find out. LOL. :) Also I will be writing some POV's in this chapter. But they will mostly be Jerry and Theresa POV'S as you need to listen to their thoughts to find out stuff. :)**

ALEX'S POV

I got up off the couch to get the mail. Yeah, boring, but I have nothing else to do. I sorted through it and found a letter that had been sent to the wrong address.

Alex:That's strange...

Theresa: What's strange sweetie?

Alex turned the letter round so everyone could see it.

Alex: This isn't our address.

Jerry: It's problably just a postal error. Who's it addressed to?

Alex: Someone name Hayden Smythe. (pronounced Smith)

Jerry and Theresa both momentarily froze.

Jerry and Theresa POV

Oh God. I thought I'd never hear that name again. But I suppose someone was bound to have the same name sooner or later. Uhoh better regain my composure, can't let the kids know anythings up.

NORMAL POV

Justin: Hayden Smythe? Who's that? I've never heard of a Hayden living in New York.

Alex: I know, me neither. Which is weird cos I know **everybody** in New York.

Max: Everybody(?)

Alex: Yeah. Everybody!

**P.S HARPER IS AWAY ON A SCHOOL REWARDS TRIP, THAT IS WHY SHE IS NOT IN THE STORY. WELL SHE MIGHT BE LATER, WE'LL SEE. **

Max rolled his eyes.

Alex: But, anyway, whoever he/she is, they only live a few blocks away.

Justin: So we can return their letter to them.

Alex: Yeah, sure. That'll give me something to do. Let's go.

Alex grabbed her coat.

Jerry and Theresa faltered again at the mention of them seeing this person. But this time, Max noticed.

Max: Mom, dad. You okay?

Theresa: Of course we are, Maxie.

Jerry: Yeah, son. We're fine.

Max just shrugged it off. By this time Alex had her coat on and she and Justin were already out the door.

Justin: Max, you coming?

Max: Yup. Should I bring my backpack filled with rotten fruit and moldy candyfloos?

Alex and Justin: No.

Alex: And dude, why did you fill your backpack with rotten fruit and moldy candyfloss?

Max: So later I can make a rotten fruit and moldy candyfloss smoothie.

Alex's faced twisted in disgust.

Alex: Ewww!

Max just shrugged and smiled at her. And with that thwy left.

**Btw. Sorry if Max is out of character. It's kinda hard to think of weird, disgusting, yet funny, things he might do. I'm trying my best so... This is it. Those who don't like it. DEAL WITH IT!**

At Hayden Smythe's house

Justin: This is it.

Alex: Great. We're finally here.

Both boys just rolled their eyes at his and then Justin knocked on the door. Hayden Smythe turned out to be a thin, tall girl with ink black wavy, curly hair (inbetween waVY AND CURLY) and hazel-like eyes. She looked kinda like Alex.

Alex: Hi, are you Hayden Smythe?

Hayden: That's me. Who's askin'?

Alex:I'm Alex, that's my brother Justin (shepoints to Justin) and that's my brother Max. (she points to Max)

The boys just waved and said hi.

Hayden: Cool. Nice to meet you all.

Justin: So we brought you your letter. It was sent to our address.

Hayden: Yeah, I kinda got that part from "we brought you your letter".

Max and Alex laugh.

Alex: I like you.

Hayden: Aww thank you.

Alex: Hey wanna come over to mine, like ight now?

Hayden: Sure.

Max looks at the time.

Max: Uh Justin, we've got to get on our shifts now.

Justin: Oh right. Bye.

Hayden: Bye.

AT THE SUB SHOP

Hayden: Cool sub shop.

Alex: Thanks.

Jerry was in the kitchen making sandwiches. Hayden and Alex went in the kitchen to talk to him.

Alex: Hey dad.

Jerry: Hey Alex, who's your friend?

Hayden: I'm Hayden.

Jerry: From the letter?

Hayden: Yuh-huh.

JERRY POV

wow, she looks really familiar, but I can't think where I've seen her before. Oh well I'm sure I'll fiigure it out.

NORMAL POV

AFTER JERRY AND ALEX HAD LEFT THE KITCHEN

Hayden: Huh. I wonder what's in here.

She opened the door to the lair and of course it had not been charmed back to make it's appearance look like a food storage.

Hayden: Wow it's like some kind of lair.

Picks up some bottles and jars of the shelf.

Hayden: Emotion potions, transformation potions... Their Wizards.

**Oh wats gonna happen? Will she she reveal their secret? Find out next chapter. Hope you liked the chapter see you next time r& r. **

**Chapter 3**

**Hey Guys sorry I haven't been able to update this in a long while. I've had a lot of trouble since I'm new to fanfiction. Sorry to keep you all waiting like this. Next update after this should be tomorrow, if not next weekend but no promises. I have a tight schedule between work, High School and the times I can't access a computer with internet. But anyway on with the story. I won't keep you waiting any longer. R & R.**

Alex, Justin, Max and Jerry walk into the lab for their wizard lesson only to find Hayden stood in the middle of the room.

Jerry: Um.. This isn't what it looks like... it's... it's...

Hayden: Oh! Don't try to pull that on me. You guys are wizards.

Alex: Uh.. Oh.. Yeah, Ok. We are. (sighs in defeat)

Max:Is she gonna tell?

Justin: I don't know Max.

Jerry: Look, please don't tell anybody, if...

Hayden: (interrupting) (laughs) Tell anybody?Why would I tell anybody? (pulls wand out of black boot) I'm one too.

Others: No way!

Alex: Oh my gosh! You're a wizard!

Hayden: Yeah. I'm not that good though. I never really had a teacher. The wizard council just showed up one day and told me I was a wizard.

Justin: Huh. That's strange. What about your parents?

Hayden: i never knew them. I've been seperated from them for the majority of my life.

Max: Do you know who they are, or have a clue where they might be?

Hayden: No.

Max: Oh man that's horrible. I'm sorry.

Hayden smiles weakly, a sort of it's ok but I am sad kinda face. **(Sorry if that last sentence just took all the emotion out of the conversation. If there was any to start with I mean.)**

Jerry: Do you have a wizards lair?

Hayden: No.

Jerry: Oh right of course you wouldn't 'cause you don't live in your parents' house. You don't live in your parents' house right?

Hayden: Right. I don't actually live anywhere.

Alex: But we came to your house.

Hayden: Yeah, under rent. I haven't been able to afford it for a couple of weeks. I got kicked out.

Alex: Oh. Where do you sleep.

Hayden: On the ground in the streets.

Alex: Oh... Well, you can stay with us. She can stay with us right dad?

Jerry: Of course you can honey. Hayden, you're welcome to stay as long as you like.

Hayden: Really, you mean it?

Jerry: Yeah. I mean it.

Hayden: Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Mr Russo.

Jerry: It's no problem. I'll just go tell Theresa.

xxx

In the loft. Jerry and Theresa are talking. Both are on the couch.

Jerry: hey Theresa honey?

Theresa: Yeah Jerry?

Jerry: I told Hayden she could stay here.

Theresa: What? What were you thinking?

Jerry: She's got no home. She got kicked out of where she was living because she can't afford it. She's had to work from when she was physically able to work just so she could survive.

Theresa: Well, ok. But just till she's old enough to cope on her own.

Jerry smiles.

xxx

**Right that's it for the meantime, but there will be more trust me. R & R. Actuallymaybe I'll post the next chapter up a little later. See ya then.**

**Chapter 4**

**Right I'm back. I did do chapter 4 yesterday but I accidently deleted it, so here it goes again. Thanks for no reviews. I would like some pls. Gosh is that such a hard thing to ask. Thanks to the few who reviewed in the beginning though. **

Alex, Justin, Max, Theresa and Jerry were already sitting at the breakfast/dinner table, when Hayden came down the stairs.

Justin: Wow! Someone got up later than Alex, I never thought I'd see the day. The world must be ending.

Alex scowled at him.

Max: The world's ending? Oh man, there's so much I didn't get to do...

Theresa: The world's not ending Maxie.

Max: Oh ok.

Theresa: Though Justin's right. Staying in bed later than Alex is a pretty high achievement.

Justin: When am I not right?

Hayden: Wow! If your head gets any bigger, it might just explode into tiny bits.

Alex: (laughs) Good one.

The girls high five.

Hayden: Anyway, I gotta go. I'm supposed to be tutoring some guy.

Justin: You? Tutot someone? I know I haven't known you that long, but that seems unlikely.

Hayden: What? Just because I rag on your huge ego, it means I can't be smart?

Justin: (sighs and gives up)

And with that Hayden hugged Max...

Hayden: See ya later Max.

...and left.

Half an hour after Hayden Left.

Theresa: (whispers) I think we should tell them.

Jerry: (whispers) But... (sighs) ok.

Alex: Tell us what?

Now the three children were suspicious.

Theresa: I think you should sit down.

Max: Why?

Jerry: Just... sit down, Max.

They all sat down, either on the floor or on the sofa.

Theresa: (sighs) You have a sister.

Max, Alex and Justin: What?

Jerry: Her name was Hayden, she was Alex's twin... but, she...

Alex: Oh god, don't tell me she died.

Theresa: No... She was kidnapped, when she was 3.

Jerry: But we're not sure if she even is still alive.

Alex: Oh god, that's even worse.

She buried her head in Justin's chest and he stroked her hair to comfort her.

By this point everybody in the room was crying.

**God, Harper's missed a lot.**

Jerry: We never stopped looking for her.

Justin: But you never found her.

Jerry: No.

Max just sat there absolutely speechless.

**Aww, poor Maxie. Anyway that's it for chapter 4. Story gets awesomely exciting around 7th or 8th chapter. R & R. Or else. (evil laugh). Seriously r & r. See ya for chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5**

**Hi Guys I'm back. Wow this is going well. I was able to post 2 chapters in the space of 2 days. Whereas normally I would have kept you waiting a whole week or more. But n e way special treat 4 u, here is Chapter 5. This is a hard chapter 2 write, so bear with me. Also, this may turn out to be a very long chapter. **

It had been a day since Max, Alex and Justin had learnt about their long lost sister. They all felt as if they couldn't really be the same again. Just then as Alex and Justin headed off to the movies , Hayden came down the stairs into the subshop, where she found Max serving sandwiches.

Hayden: Hey Max.

She smiled brightly. but Max didn't return it like he usually did. By then, she new something was wrong. Her smile faded.

Hayden: Max, what's wrong?

Max: I.. I don't wanna talk about it.

Hayden: You know you can tell me anything, right?

Max: Yeah, but... (sighs) Come into the lair.

He puts the plate of sandwiches he's holding on the counter and Hayden follows him into the lair. They then sit down on the bench together.

Max: Mom and Dad just told me we have another sister.

Hayden: Oh my gosh.

Max: But... she was kidnapped when she was 3, and they're not even sure if she's still alive. I just... I know I didn't know her, but I still feel like my hearts been torn in two, y'know.

Hayden: Oh god, that's terrible. I'm so sorry.

They hug. **wow, they like to hug a lot.**

Hayden: I especially feel sorry for whoever your sister is. I mean, I know what it's like to be kidnapped.

Max: (surprised) You were kidnapped?

Hayden: Yeah, when I was about... 3.

Realisation washed over both their faces.

Max: You don't think...?

Hayden: No, couldn't be.

Max: But you look like Alex, you act like her. You could be her twin... and maybe you are.

Hayden: I think you should talk to your Mom and Dad.

Max: Good idea. I'll do that. Why don't you go hang with Alex and Justin at the movies.

**Ooh I haven't included Mason, have I? That's not intentional, I just didn't have any idea how to include him in this storyline and I didn't realise I hadn't until now. K, let's just say he's away somewhere and he comes back the same time Harper does and Alex fills them in on everything that's happened. K, now that's sorted, let's continue.**

Hayden: K, see ya later.

Max: We'll share one of my delicious rotten fruit and mouldy candyfloss smoothies and a to the max later, yeah?

Hayden: Yeah. Sounds good.

They hug **again**

**End of chapter 5. Chapter 6, Hayden will catch up with Justin and Alex at the movies and Max will confront his Mom and Dad about the possibility of Hayden Smythe being Hayden Russo. I felt I needed a good storyline for max, because in most fanfics, he's either cut out of it a lot, or despises his siblings for being together and leaving him out. I felt that they needed a good relationship and that Max should be the center of attention at some points in the story. r & r**

**Chapter 6**

**Heya I'm back. And it's only been 1 second since I finished chapter 5. Aren't you guys lucky. God this story is so obvious. I don't mean it to be that way, I can't control it. But trust when I say you will NOT be prepared for what's in store on the seventh or 8th chapter, maybe 9th. But I'm close to getting it done, so.. yeah. here we go. r & r.**

At the movies Hayden had caught Justin and Alex just coming out the theatre. They saw Hayden standing in the mondoplex lobby.

Alex: Hey Hayden.

Hayden: Hey guys. Good movie.

Alex: Yeah, it was great.

Justin: Until someone cast a spell and the villain stepped out of the screen.

Alex: I said I was sorry. Gosh. Besides, the movie was in 3D, no one noticed.

Justin: Not the pont, Alex. You almost exposed magic.

Hayden: (laughs) So will you Justin, if you don't stop yelling at her about it in the middle of the mondoplex lobby.

Justin: I'm not yelling.

Both girls: (giggle) You so are.

xxx

In the Russo loft, Max was talking to his parents, who were at the time washing the dishes.

Max: Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you.

Theresa: What is it Maxie?

Max: I think Hayden who's staying might be Hayden our sister.

Jerry: What make's you think that?

Max: Well... She looks kinda like Alex, she acts like her, she also is slightly similar to me and Justin, she was kidnapped when she was 3 and she's never known her parents. It all seems to add up.

Theresa: You're right, it does. And there's too many things that add up for it to be a coincidence.

Jerry: (thinking) Ooh, I know. There's a spell that could tell us for sure. Let's head down to the lair.

xxx

In the lair. Jerry was flipping through the spell book that was on the table.

Jerry: Ok. Here it is. When you see Hayden again point your wand at her and say: "Yippe-Kay-Ay, Show me if we have the same DNA". That should work. Oh... But tell her why you're doing the spell first of course.

Max: She already knows.

Theresa: What?

Max: She was the one I first discussed it with.

Jerry: So, she knows she might be...?

Max: Yeah. I'll call her here.

xxx

At the movies. Hayden's phone rang, just as the three had sat down to eat their freshly made ice creams.

Hayden: Oh I gotta take this, it's Max. (answers phone) Hey Max. You've found a spell to... Oh ok. Meet you their. (hangs up) We've all got to meet him in thelair.

Justin: Oh ok. But why? Or didn't he say?

Hayden: He did, but..

Alex: But what?

Justin: Hayden?

Hayden: Oh fine. There's a possibility, a slight chance, that I... might be...your long lost sister.

Justin: Seriously?

Hayden: Yeah.

Alex: I'd love it if you were. You're awesome.

Hayden: Yeah?

Justin: Yeah!

Hayden: Then let's go find out.

They all flash into the lair.

xxx

In the lair.

Jerry: Oh good you're here. Now Max, you know what to do. If she is who we think she is, a green light will appear all around her, if not the light will be red.

Max nods and points his wand at Hayden.

Max: Yippe-Kay-Ay, Show me if we have the same DNA.

A green light appears all around her.

Alex: She is.

Jerry and Theresa: She's our daughter.

Alex, Max and Justin: And our sister.

Hayden smiles. They all hug her and everybody starts crying tears of joy.

**Well, wadya think? Ps. this is not the end of this story, there is more excitement, heartbreak and wonder to come. This is just the end of chapter six. tune in on chapter 7 to find out what's gonna happen. It's not pleasant, but it is exciting and worrying if you are attatched to Hayden. R & R. Thnx. :)**

**Chapter 7**

**Aren't you guys lucky. Chapters 5, 6 & 7 on the same day. Well here is the most exciting chapter so far. It starts with a prophecy. Not trying to be all shaman or anything like that. Ok it's not exactly a prophecy, but that's the only thing I can think of to word it. And Ends with misery and worry. DA DA DA. On with the story. Yay. r & r.**

Hayden had been living with the Russo's for a while now. And of course that arrangement was now permanent since they found out she was family. Theresa, Jerry, Max, Alex and Hayden were in the lair for their wizard's lesson, when Proffessor Crumbs came through the portal.

Hayden: (happy to see him) Proffessor Crumbs.

Jerry: You already know Proffessor Crumbs?

Hayden: Yeah. That's how I found out I was a wizard. (points at Crumbs) He told and explained it to me.

Alex: You didn't know who she was though right?

Crumbs: Actually, I did.

Alex: What? Why didn't you say anything.

Crumbs: It would have put Hayden in serious jeapordy. I couldn't tell you until she had learnt enough about wizardry to defend herself for what's coming her way.

Justin: And what would that be?

Max: If anybody tries to hurt her, I swear I'll...

Crumbs: I know you would Max. You see there's this... well, it's sort of like a prophecy. But it says that the youngest daughter of the Russo's will be the key to an ultimately great power, and she and her older sister will be so powerful if re-united, that nothing will be able to stop them once they have bonded and developed their wizardry skills. Alex and Hayden, put together are the most powerful wizards in the universe.

Everybody looks shocked out of their skin, especially the twins.

Theresa: Oh wow.

Crumbs: Hayden is the key to the power, she's the only one who can access it. If they are not in the same building Alex can't acces the power and Hayden can only access some of it. If they are in the same building they can access all of the power. But this means people from the wizards world want to kill Hayden.

Others gasp.

Crumbs: Some think she's a threat to the world because of the enormous power she carries and want to dispose of that threat. Others because they are jealous and some because they think theymay be able to steal the power.

Hayden: But... I'm not a threat.

Crumbs: I know that, but other's don't. Even some of the council members wish to um dispose of you. So trust no-one and be careful. I must go now.

And then he leaves through the portal.

Hayden looks scared and so do the others.

xxx

A few days later. In the Russo downstairs loft, sitting room/kitchen/dining room. All of them are sitting at the table eating breakfast. They're all still a little shaken up.

Max: Hey, Hayden.

Hayden: Yeah?

Max: I'm sure you'll be fine.I'm not gonna let anyone touch you or Alex.

Hayden and Alex smile at the bravery, and willingness to protect people he loves, of Max. Just as they got up, some blonde woman burst in the door.

Alex: Wh Who are you.

Woman: I'm Jennifer Goodlowe. I'm from the wizards council.

Jerry: What's your business here?

Jennifer: This.

She pulls out her gun and shoots Hayden in the stomach/ribs area. Hayden falls to the floor in a heap, struggling to breathe.

They all rush to Hayden's side.

Jennifer: Oh and also...

She points her gun at Alex and fires, but Hayden creates a purple force field in front of Alex just in time, then sends Jennifer flying with a wave of her hand. Hayden then brings the gun to her, so the woman can't use it again. The woman then gets up and throws a fireball at Hayden. Hayden reflects it and Jennifer quickly rolls to the side, out of the way. Alex then encases her in a block of ice and Hayden hardens it to enhance the thickness of it. Jerry and Theresa are just left speechless at this point.

Proffessor Crumbs just happened to show up then.

Crumbs: Jennifer. Tsk Tsk Tsk. Hayden, Alex are you alright?

Alex: I'm fine, but...

Hayden: I could be better (giggles sort of like you do to lighten the mood when you've been shot and not make people worry as much).

Crumbs: Right. Don't worry, we'll take her in and strip her of her powers as soon as possible.

All: Thank you.

He takes her off to jail.

Max: Someone call an ambulance.

Justin does so.

Justin: Hello? Ambulance? Yes...

An ambulance is soon on it's way and takes them all to the hospital.

xxx

The Russo's were in the waiting room, waiting to hear what would happen to Hayden. Just then the doctor came in.

Jerry: Is she alright?

Doctor: She's fine Mr. Russo. Dr. Patriot was able to treat her just fine. No vital organs were harmed. She can go home today if she likes. You want to see her?

They all nod, relieved to hear this news.

In Hayden's room.

Hayden: Hey Guys.

Justin: Hey, how ya feeling?

Hayden: Absolutely fine.

They all smile.

Max: I'm so glad.

They all hug her lightly and then go home.

xxx

At home, Harper and Mason had just come back from their trip and had just came through the door of the subshop. The subshop wasn't open yet so there weren't any customers inside. Alex was the only one downstairs in the subshop.

Alex: Mason!

She goes up to him and hugs him.

Mason: Hey love.

Harper: What's going on here?

Alex:Oh you won't believe what's happened while you two have gone. You've missed a lot.

And she tells them about everything.

**Well that's the end. Hope u liked. R & R. Yays. I'm done. I edited this a bit because I thought I needed more of a fight and some help in the fight from Alex. So yeah that's why i edited it but now I am officially done. Review or else. :) Thnx for all the reviewa. Luv ya all**


End file.
